In medical technology, obtaining image information from the interior of the body of patients using imaging scanners is routine and this information often forms the basis of a diagnosis. Thus, for example, a 3D data record of a vessel system is generated in CT angiography after the administration of a contrast agent and this 3D data record allows a medical practitioner to diagnose deformations of vessels, such as stenoses or aneurysms. For this, the medical practitioner is generally provided with a so-called CPR (curved multiplanar reconstruction) for an overview of a vessel of the vessel system, which CPR is based on determining the central line in the image of the vessel. Using the CPR, the medical practitioner can obtain a first overview of the state of the observed vessel and, for example, can determine the positions for measuring the vessel.
Here, measuring a vessel on the basis of the CPR takes up significantly less time than generating the central lines in the vessel system in the 3D data record. For this, the medical practitioner must in each case place one or more points of a vessel in the image so that the central line is automatically generated by software in the image of the respective vessel. In the case of much branched vessel systems, this requires a considerable amount of time.